The Change
by Sarah246
Summary: One shots about The Cullen's changes into Vampires.
1. Alice

**This is my first and probably last one shot :) **

**So enjoy. **

**The change**

**One short of Alice's change**

Everything is dark; I feel my fingers gripping onto my thighs as I wrap myself up in a ball, but I can't see them. Tattered and torn sheets fall over me, clinging onto nothing as they flutter softly in the breeze that flows under the door; even behind the steel I can tell its dark.

I'm hungry, so hungry it hurts, I bite endlessly at my fingers; softly pulling the skin of my pads off; I don't feel the pain, I just feel the hunger.

They have me chained up, chained up like a dog and I can't move far enough to reach the water dripping from the roof; my lips skin together, dry and parched.

The cold shoots through my body, zipping up my spine and making me shudder viciously; this will never end.

I can feel my skin stretch over my cheek bones as I try to open my mouth, I have forgotten that I can't speak; my tongue is fine, my will, not so much.

Every day begins and ends before I even know the sun shone; I wonder if I have ever seen it, I wonder if I ever will.

Soft footsteps bring me back to the hell as I wait for them to open my door, they never do; they come and go without a hesitation at my door, I pretend I don't hear the screams next to me; I know better than that, you stay quiet if you want to survive.

_Her cold bony hand flung across my face, slapping at the skin of my cheek; reddening it at once. It stung but I didn't care._

"_You will not speak such nonsense in my house; do you understand me!?" She yelled breathlessly into my face; my own mother didn't believe me._

_I shook my head softly. "Mother, it is real." I insisted. "Everything I see happens!" I yelp; this wasn't initially true, but I needed her to see the truth._

"_Do not lie to me Mary!" She hissed. _

_I'm not lying!" I began, tears fell down my face._

_She held up her finger to silence me. "You will speak of this to no one, do you understand me?" She turned and began to walk out the door. "Now run along Mary, go outside and play. Leave your mother be." _

I drift endlessly in and out of sleep, sometimes I wonder if I really am here of if this is a horrible nightmare; but I feel the rats crawl around my feet and I know this is real.

I know when they are coming and I know what they want; they try to get me and I try to fight back, in the end though, I always lose and their prize is my ultimate pain.

_I saw before she even knew; there must have been a hint of belief in her mind or else she wouldn't have called them; she would have let me be._

_I watched from my window as they piled out of the carriage, wearing fancy suits and pretty dresses, making themselves look like the doctors they were; I felt sick._

_My father and mother greeted them, gesturing them inside my home, inside my safe place, inside my castle. _

_I waited for the footsteps I knew I would hear on the stairs as they walked slowly to my room; wanting to get a good look at the freak that I am. _

_I knew there was no point in fighting it, one way or another they were going to get me where they wanted; maybe if I went with them they would lock me up and leave me alone._

_I knew what happened in those places, I knew exactly what they did to people like me; I didn't want to hurt, I didn't want to scream, I didn't want to cry; I didn't want to die._

_All I wanted was to be free... Although, now, it was impossible._

I clasped my hands together, trying to warm my frozen fingers. I tried to look close enough to see them, to make sure they hadn't gone black and fallen off.

I entwined my thumbs around each other, spreading my hands out to make a butterfly; I lifted my hands slowly above my head and fluttered my hands like wings as I imagined myself flying; flying so far away from here.

My only hope was for death to take me.

"_Come with us now please Mary." The woman instructed holding out her hand. She spoke to me like I was a three year old. I looked at her hand blinking hard; trying to see what would happen next but saw nothing._

_I reached out and slowly placed my hand into hers, she pulled me softly towards her. "Say goodbye to your mother and father Mary." She instructed once again pushing me toward them._

_I looked at my mother, no emotions betrayed her eyes; I was dead to her._

"_Mother," I whispered tears brimming my eyes. She simply nodded. I turned to my father; he was clearly upset, but said nothing. "Father." I choked trying so hard not to cry._

"_Come now Mary." The lady said softly pulling me down the stairs._

_I was whisked away before I could even recognise I had left my home._

Footsteps awoke me from my dream, I sat up; realising that for the first time in a long time I was comfortable enough to lay on the rock hard floor.

I waited for the steps to pass but they didn't... Slowly I crept back into the corner, holding myself together tightly. The footsteps didn't move, they stood outside my door; just waiting, not bothering to come inside.

I held my breath waiting, but nothing happened; the footsteps walked away, continuing down the hall and rounding the corner.

_I fell limply into the cell as they slammed the door behind me. I have been beating, scrubbed and searched and when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did; I was thrown into a blackened cell with nothing but thin cloth and a bowl of mush beside me. _

_I wanted to die._

My eyes fluttered open again; maybe I knew what was coming; the door hung open, a figure standing in the threshold looking down at me.

I cringed away waiting for the pain; he knelt down next to me. "Shhhh Mary," He cooed. "I've come to help." His voice so low I strained to hear him.

I opened my mouth to scream out, I knew he wasn't here to help me; he clapped his hand over my mouth, his fingers frozen against my skin; he was so cold.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed. "But you must understand why I did this; he will make you feel pain worse than anything you have ever felt." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry..." He repeated to sob over and over, his lips moving closer and closer to my neck; I could feel his cold breath on my mouth.

"This will hurt Mary." He whispered, his lips brushing along my skin. "But I need you not to scream." He took a slow and even breath in before a sharp pain dug into my skin; I opened my mouth to scream, but the pain was too much; I fell limp unable to breath as the fire burned through my veins.

Everything went black then; the fire boiled under my skin, pulling at all hope of freedom I had.

He had killed me...

But he had also saved my life...


	2. Emmett

**The Change**

**An Emmet Cullen One Shot**

The leaves crunched beneath my feet as I walked the last mile of me hike. If I lived some place normal the sun would have been high in the sky, beating harshly down on me; instead the clouds were low and hovered over the distant mountains like a haze.

The wind whipped around my face instantly wiping the beads of sweat that trickled down my skin, I wiped my forehead anyway oddly grateful I would have time to cool off before anyone could smell me.

I checked my map again, confident that I was going the right way and quickly set off in a steady pace; I had left myself enough time so I would be back just before dark.

I thought about the reasons for my sudden need for isolation; I had always welcomed company in any shape or form - If you get what I mean... But lately I've been feeling the need for something deeper, something that meant something instead of a one night stand of meaningless sex with different meaningless women.

I will admit that my tastes and the women that I truly long for is a little bit higher than your average standards; I'm a shallow man, I will admit to that too; but even shallow need a perfect woman and I was sure I wasn't going to find mine in this life time. I needed one that laughed at my stupidity but also didn't put up with my crap. The thoughts of what I wanted in a woman – soul mate, whatever you'd like to say – conflicted with each other and that was the sole reason I was going to die alone and more than likely infected with a million and one STD's. MY sinful ways would surely end me up in hell; I figured why not make the most of it while I was still alive.

The only odd thing being that I wanted kids, I wanted to get married and spend the rest of my petty life with someone who loved me for the huge dork I was; and of course my mother would love that.

I slumped over to a tree and enjoyed the silents for a bit. I sighed thinking about how my life had turned out.

There's got to be something better than this...

I closed my eyes and shut off every sense, only listening to the sounds around me. The trees blew softly in the wind, their leaves rattling before swiftly floating down to the ground; a twig snapped and my eyes popped open roaming the trees around me, there was nothing.

I stood up and prepared myself for the last leg of my hike; I'd been gone most of the day and the trees get boring after you've stared at them for over 4 hours.

Another twig snapped behind me, this time it was followed by a low growl. I spun around toward the noise, my eyes roaming over a massive shadow; I frozen in place.

The bear sulked towards me, its massive black eyes looking around until they landed on my frozen shape; its eyes were hungry. It moved slowly forward its eyes never leaving me, all I could do was watch it from where I stood; I didn't dare move, I tried not to breathe too much.

What do they say in an event of a bear attack?

Drop to the ground in a ball and pretend you're dead...

I looked over the massive grizzly again.

Well _fuck that_.

Then all of a sudden it toward over me balancing on two legs, its huge white teeth bared as he growled angrily. The noise pulled me out of my shock and I turned to run, but the grizzly was faster, it clamped its mouth onto my shoulder sinking its teeth into me deeper and deeper.

I felt warm blood pool around me as I began to slip away, the grizzly let off another growl; I fell to the floor banging my head on a rock as I flopped down, I knew it was about to finish me off until I saw it go flying backward, crushing into a tree; I forced my eyes open wider. A flash of white sped past the bear and I heard something crack, the bear whimpered before it slumped to the ground lifeless.

The angle knelt beside me.

"Oh my god..." She whispered, her hands ghosting over my broken and bloody body. I knew I was dead for sure, she had to be an angel, she was perfect flawless beauty; even if I was in hell I wouldn't have cared as long as she was there.

"Oh god..." She whispered again going to reach for me but pulled back. "So much blood..." She muttered, her expression torn. "Take him to Carlisle, Rose." She argued with herself.

My sides hurt with each breath I took and I groaned softly, her eyes flickered to mine and my heart stopped beating; she stared into my eyes for a moment, her expression softening before she smiled softly and slid her ice cool arms under me, lifting me easily.

"It's okay..." She whispered as we began to fly. 'I'm going to save you."

Yep, she was defiantly an angel.

* * *

"Rosalie, what happened?" The rich honey voice asked as cool hands were replaced with a soft bed; I felt myself begin to slip away again, but her voice pulled me back.

"I found him when I was hunting." Her voice slightly frantic, I didn't like that my angel was upset. "A bear got him. Carlisle you have to save me!" She cried. "Please!"

There was a short intake of breath then cool lips whispered along my ear. "This is going to hurt." She whispered cupping my face with her icy cold hand. "But Carlisle's going to help you. I'm so sorry."

I floated in the sound of her voice before the fire started. It burnt through my neck making its way through my entire body, suddenly everything else was forgotten expect for the burn and I found my voice again; I screamed out in agony. Something cool and hard clamped down on my hand as I writhed in pain.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered over and over, somehow making the pain lessen; although not enough.

I wished for death, but the thought of never seeing her beautiful face again was worse than death so I screamed out again as I endured the burn following freely through my veins.

* * *

Time past as my wasted heart somehow kept beating, pushing the fire around my body once more; I screamed out again unable to stop myself.

"It's almost over," She whispered. "I promise." She held tightly onto my hand kissing my forehead every time I wriggled and shifted with the pain. She squeezed my hand again and began to speak softly, her voice light and rich, full of emotion. "We only did this to you to save your life," She whispered. "If there was another way we could have saved you, believe me we would have done it, I would never want to place this burden onto someone who had another choice." She breathed out heavily and kissed my cheek. "When all this is over you won't be a human anymore, you won't even be alive..." She spoke in hushed whispers, I watched as her lips moved slightly; the pain died down with every hour that past; she talked and I watched, sometimes I listened but mostly I just watched her beautiful face as she tried to explain what was happening; I didn't care what I was becoming, all that mattered was that she was going to be there at the end of it.

* * *

The pain slowed and the fire burned out quietly; I wasn't sure whether I wanted to open my eyes, to face the harsh reality that was most likely my pathetic life. I was sure everything was just a dream and when I opened my eyes I would find myself lying on the ground in the wood. I squeezed my eyes tighter together, trying to keep as much of her as I could.

"He's coming around." She breathed. My plan had worked, I she was back in my head.

Warm fingers pressed to my wrist pulling at the skin. "Rosalie," Someone hissed. "Leave him be." The fingers disappeared.

I listened carefully to the new noises around me, the rustling of trees outside, the air moving slowing in and out of three sets of lungs, the soft movement of clothing against skin; I could hear everything.

"Do you think he's okay?" She asked grabbing hold of my hand, I closed my fingers around hers in response; she gasped. "Open your eyes." She breathed placing her over hand over ours.

I began to panic, but I didn't feel my heart speed up; in fact there was nothing, I was dead, either that or the angel was telling the truth and I was still alive in some form.

"Please open your eyes." She muttered squeezing our hands tighter.

I took in a deep breath, wondering how I had gone so long without one and peeled my eyes slowly open; the light was brighter than I expected and I could see the texture of the glass and the hot wire inside.

I looked up at the faces around me, a blonde haired man stood over me to my right, his eyes lit up as he smiled down at me; his arm wrapped around a females waist, her loving eyes looked down at me too waiting for me to do something. Behind them, a little further back was another male, younger than me with bronze hair; he smiled quickly then regained his cool expression. But my eyes were only looking for one person, my angel...

I looked down at my hand pinned to my side, her snow white fingers gripped onto my massive hand with such force it should of hurt, but I felt nothing; I followed her arm slowly until I met her face.

Her perfect face was framed by shiny blonde hair, her eyes a butterscotch colour as she looked down at me with concern; I felt my lips move into an involuntary smile as I looked at my angel.

She smiled down at me, her hands tightening on mine. I lifted my free hand and cupped her cheek, she rolled her head into my hand, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply before smiling again; it didn't matter what I was now, it didn't matter what the future held for me, all that mattered was that I was with her, my perfect angel; my own personal heaven.

_Rosalie..._


End file.
